


Curse of Zubat

by PaperFox19



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: When Ash and Gary were 10 and in Pokemon school, the two stumble across an ancient artifact. It releases an ancient Zubat drained from years of imprisonment and it’s hungry, one bite places a curse on Ash and turns him into a monster a vampire!
Relationships: Ookido Shigeru | Gary Oak/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Curse of Zubat

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Curse of Zubat

When Ash and Gary were 10 and in Pokemon school, the two stumble across an ancient artifact. It releases an ancient Zubat drained from years of imprisonment and it’s hungry, one bite places a curse on Ash and turns him into a monster a vampire!

Chap 1 The Curse

Ash and Gary were childhood friends, and both boys loved Pokemon. So it was no surprise at the age of 10 they enrolled in Pallet Town’s Pokemon School. This is where their rivalry began. Gary had an edge, his Grandfather was a Pokemon Researcher, so he knew plenty about Pokemon. 

Ash loved Pokemon, but when it came to the complicated facts he struggled a bit. Yet it was clear where he excelled, bonding with Pokemon. Even some of the most wild Pokemon, Ash wouldn’t show fear, he’d get close and win the Pokemon’s trust. 

All the students received Pokemon eggs to raise, and if the eggs hatched within the allotted time the students got to keep the Pokemon hatched. Gary hatched his egg first, and into an Eevee. Everyone in class started hatching their eggs, except Ash. “It’s okay, you hatch when you’re ready.” he said rubbing the brown egg. 

“That’s childish thinking Ashy, don’t you want a Pokemon?” Gary says holding his Eevee. 

“Of course I do.” he says hugging his egg. “But when he’s ready he’ll come out.” 

“I don’t get you.” he says and ruffles his own hair in mild frustration. “Do what you want.” Ash watched as all the other kids played with their hatched Pokemon. He pet his egg. “You take your time, whatever happens you don’t have to rush.” 

It was on the last night, Ash was sleeping and cuddling with the egg. It glowed in his arms, and it revealed an Eevee. It yawned cutely and saw it’s future trainer’s face. It nuzzled against him. Ash woke up, and his eyes sparkled at the normal type. 

The next morning the teacher was ready to take the egg but smiled as Ash showed up with the newborn Eevee on his head. “Still dead last.” Gary says. The boy sticks out his tongue. “Blehh!” 

Their rivalry only ignited further, the two competing and trying to outdo each other. In class, on tests, in events, even in contests. Battle training didn’t happen till their third year. Oak often worried the two hated each other. Over the next 2 years Gary continued to slam Ash with his skills, he seemed to win at everything. 

-x-Fossil Hunting Test-x-

Under the supervision of the teacher, the kids and their Pokemon were brought to an area where artifacts, fossils, and items could be found. The assignment was… “You and your Pokemon will search for items, depending on the item you will be scored, the one with the most points get to keep the items they find.” 

“I’ll find the best items Ashy-boy!” Gary says confidently. 

“In your dreams I’ll find the best items.” The two raced off with their Eevees. Ash wasn’t having much luck finding any fossils, but he did come across some weird items. He found a little bell, he cleaned it off. “Eevee!” the Pokemon cheered. “You like this?” it jingled and Eevee flipped in joy. “Here you go buddy.” he tied it around his neck. ‘Now we just gotta find items so he can keep it.’ he doubled his efforts. 

They found a Rare Bone, a Star Piece, and even a Nugget.

Gary of course was looking for the rarest of the rare, Pokemon Fossils. “Come on, I gotta find something good, I’ll blow Ashy-boy’s points out of the water.” He and Eevee were searching high and low, till Eevee came across a strange object. “Eevee!” It called. 

“What’d you find?” they dig a little and find a strange box, with green and blue markings. “Oh no way, this must be some kind of ancient treasure or something. This has to be way better than a Pokemon fossil.” he picks it up. “I’ll show Ashy-boy!” He rushes over and finds Ash. 

“Hey Ashy-boy look what I found!” he showed Ash the box. 

“What is it?” he asked. 

“It’s obvious, it has to be some ancient relic. It’s gotta mean some big points, maybe more than that!” he bragged. 

“Wow,” He poked the box, and the item pulsed. The box suddenly lit up, releasing a powerful light. “What is this!?” he cried out. 

Out from the box came a strange looking Zubat. “That’s a Zubat!” Gary gasped. “But I’ve never seen one with such strange colors.” The thing was acting strange too. 

The Eevees growled at the strange creature, fur sparked up sensing danger. The strange Zubat let out a powerful Supersonic. Gary and Ash covered their ears, but something strange happened to the Eevees, instead of getting confused they fainted. ‘This is no normal Zubat.’ 

Zubat stopped his attack. It was letting off a noise that sounded like it was gonna attack again. It focused on Gary, its fangs twitching, rocking back and forth. ‘It’s hungry!’ Letting out a battle cry it swooped down charging at Gary, fangs bared! “Aaaaaahhh!” Gary was stricken with fear, this creature wasn’t like a normal Pokemon. His body shook with fear as Zubat swooped in. Ash however acted on instinct he jumped in between the two and Zubat sunk his teeth into Ash’s neck. “Ash!” 

The boy’s eyes glazed over. “Gary...run...” he says. Gary with tears in his eyes grabbed their Eevees and ran. ‘Ash...I’m sorry!’ Zubat drained him of more than just energy. It took his blood! As it drained Ash, it grew bigger, its wings wrapped around Ash like a cocoon. 

Once it drank its fill, it released the boy and flew off into the sky. Ash dropped, laying motionless when Gary brought the Teacher. “Ash!” he rushed over and lifted the boy into his arms. He was unresponsive… 

Gary shook him. “Come on Ash wake up, wake up!” The boy looked drained, eyes glazed over, his wound was still bleeding. “No, come on you can’t do this to me!” his tears dripped onto Ash’s face, a tear ran into his mouth. “Ash please...” 

A pulse came from the boy. His eyes flashed gold for a moment before filling with life. “Gary?” he blinked. “Ash!” the brunette hugged the raven. “I thought you were gone.” 

The bite on his neck shifted, into a strange mark similar to the markings on the Zubat. The test was suspended, the items were allowed to be kept out of respect but something strange began to occur for Ash. His senses heightened; he could see in the dark, but he gained a sensitivity to light. The boy’s sense of smell and hearing increased, his sense of taste became sharper, he couldn’t handle spicy foods anymore. 

His canines grew to become fangs, his strength tripled, he found he didn’t need to sleep as often. He only needed 4 hours of sleep to be fully rested. All this was fine, it was the cravings that bothered him. 

He needed to talk to someone so he spoke to Prof. Oak. Oak believed him fully, and sat him down. “My boy, have you heard the story of Pokemopolis?” 

“No Professor.” he says. He started his computer, and showed Ash images. “It was an ancient city, said to be destroyed by powerful Pokemon. Legends say these Pokemon bore powerful curses that corrupted them and made them wild and destructive, though not all fell into darkness.” he explained. 

“Wow,” Ash says. “So that Zubat was probably one of these Ancient Pokemon.” 

“Yes, these pokemon’s curses were so strong they corrupted those around them. It became too much for many to bare, so they began to find ways of sealing these terrifying powers.” Oak set the strange box on the desk. “I believe this is one of the objects.” 

Ash looked at the box. “What did it do to me Professor?” 

“I think it was weak after it’s long time sealed, so it needed to feed, and when it bit you, it left its curse on you.” Ash reached up and touched the mark. It had settled looking like Zubat wings where the fangs had been, and lines twisting and curling around them. “My boy, you have become a vampire.” 

It came as quite the shock. What’s more they weren’t alone, Gary had heard the whole thing. 

Ash stopped going to school for a few days, Eevee tried comforting him, with very little luck. His master was his master, if he was a monster to just more fun. Delia took it well, she loved her son cursed or no. “Sweetie you hungry?” she knocked on the door. He was starving, hungry for something beyond food could satisfy. “Sweetie?” 

“I’m fine mom.” it was a lie. He wasn’t fine, his fangs were itching to bite. Oak explained to him he could eat normal food, but he would have to feed as a vampire eventually. Oak said he didn’t need to drink blood, he could feed on someone’s energy, or their semen. “Alright sweetie, let me know if you get hungry, okay?”

He clawed at his bed sheets, he was hungry, so hungry. His sharper hearing made his ears perk up. ‘Someone is coming.’ 

“Eevee, use Tackle!” A wham was heard and Ash’s door was forced open. Gary entered the room. “Gary?” he asked. 

“No more hiding!” he tugged on his collar and exposed his neck. “Drink from me.” he says. Ash eyed his neck, his fangs coming out, his eyes flashing gold. Gary was shocked, but he steeled his resolve. 

“Gary, you heard, you heard it all, why are you here? You hate me don’t you?” he frowned. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve been a jerk to you. You are like this because of me.” he knelt on the ground and bared his neck. “So drink. I’ll take care of you.” Ash couldn’t hold back, he grabbed Gary, mouth ever so close to his neck. The male blushed, as his warm breath caressed his skin. 

“Gary...I can’t...” it was so tempting and the brunette smelled so good. “Quit being stupid.” he pulled the boy in, cupping the back of his head. Ash’s fangs pierced his neck and he gasped. “Ahh!” 

He thought it would be painful, he wasn’t expecting the surge of pleasure, that pumped through his veins with each beat of his heart. Gary clung to Ash, feeling the boy drink his blood, each suck intensified his pleasure. After he was finished. He pulled back with a satisfied sigh. 

His saliva had healing properties, the bite marks healed. That didn’t stop Gary’s heart from racing, he had no idea it would feel so good. “There, now you can come back to school.” 

“I don’t think so Gary, I’m a monster now, how can I live a normal life.” he says. 

“That doesn’t matter! I’ll be there, if you get hungry you can feed on me. You need to come back, I need you there. I need my rival, you’re my rival.” he says. His blush spread from ear to ear. Ash couldn’t help but smile. 

“And you’re mine, I’ll be there.” 

“Good,” Gary stands up. “Then I’ll see you at school.” he turns around quickly and heads towards the door. 

“See you at school...and Gary,” the boy stopped at the door. “Thanks, for everything.” 

‘Idiot, I should be thanking you.’ he nods and leaves. Ash hugs Eevee. 

-x- 

Ash had some catching up to do, but his new sleep pattern helped him. Into their third year they started battling practice, this helped get experience for their egg Pokemon. 

Gary got his next step in their rivalry, when his Eevee evolved into an Espeon. Ash’s Eevee evolved later that night, becoming an Umbreon, his rings were special, normally an Umbreon’s rings were yellow his were blue. Ash grinned and pet him. “It’s nice to meet you Umbreon!”

4 Years passed…

Ash learned his new body came with unique abilities. Hypnosis being his favorite, his second was blood pact, it allowed him to hear the voice of Pokemon he makes a contract with. “Ash, we’re gonna be late.” Umbreon spoke. 

“I’m on it.” He got dressed in a flash, and the two raced off and headed to school. Ash’s clothes were quite tight on him, his muscles really filling out. He kept his Umbreon outside his PokeBall. 

They rushed towards the Pokemon School. “Late again, Ashy-boy.” Gary and his Espeon were waiting at the gate for him. “Really, today is the catching exam.” 

After weeks of proper throwing drills, status effect quizzes, and artificial practice, they were finally gonna get to catch a Pokemon. The Pokemon were randomized, but they were all stage 1 Pokemon to be sure. 

Ash made it to his exam field. The students gathered in the viewing room. ‘Let’s see if Ashy-boy can catch a Pokemon. Hey wait why are the lights dimmed.’ Something flew past the viewing window. ‘No they didn’t...’ 

The Pokemon Ash got...was a Zubat! 

To be continued 

Chap 2 Catching and Starter Pokemon of Pallet! 

Tier 1


End file.
